Lo Esencial
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: “Lo esencial es invisible para los ojos.” Es el turno de Gaara de ayudar a Naruto a encontrar el camino de regreso. [Inspirado en 'El Principito'. GaaraNaruto shounenai TERMINADO.]


**Lo esencial.**

"_Sólo con el corazón se puede ver bien.  
Lo esencial es invisible para los ojos."  
'El principito', Antoine de Saint-Exupery. _

Gaara alzó una mano para interrumpir las palabras de Sakura cuando el chakra del Kyuubi inundó sus sentidos, pesado y violento. Incluso con lo poco de sí que había quedado desarrollado tras que Shukaku le fuera arrancado, todo el ambiente estaba tan obviamente contaminado que casi le hacia querer retorcerse.

- ¿Cuánto hace que está así? – preguntó, notando donde las marcas de sellos empezaban, haciendo cálculos.

- Dos semanas. – Y fue como si, admitiendo eso, el cansancio se apoderara de Sakura. – Siento… siento molestarte con esto, pero… no pude pensar en nadie más… -el tono de voz de la chuunin denotaba que su resistencia, tanto física como mental, estaba al borde. 

- ¿Qué hay de los sellos?

- Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Yamato-sensei y yo somos las bases.

- ¿Se me puede incluir en ellos?

Sakura dudó unos momentos antes de asentir. – Tomaría unos días…

Gaara siguió observando hacia el frente. Aunque el bosque donde tenían 'encerrado' a Naruto impedía que lo viera, su chakra le comunicaba lo suficiente. Casi cualquier rastro de 'Naruto' había sido consumido por 'Kyuubi'. Apenas y podía sentir un leve respiro del ninja escandaloso a quien le debía tanto.

- Lo antes posible. Yo igual debo encargarme de algunas cosas.

-…-…-

- ¿Qué quieres _qué_? – Cualquiera pensaría que estaba siendo irrazonable. Los brazos cruzados, Gaara observó a sus dos hermanos fijamente. Kankuro todavía no decía nada, la boca abierta, mientras que Temari parecía querer pegarle con su ábanico.

Ojalá y no lo hiciera: si bien seguía controlando la arena (mucha menor cantidad que antes también, pero seguía practicando) ya no la controlaba para evitar daños físicos… y el abanico de su hermana pesaba bastante.

- Los estoy nombrando a ustedes dos mi reemplazo como Kazekage. Me voy a quedar en Konohagure hasta que Naruto regrese.

- Entonces sí escuché bien. Huh. – Kankuro sacudió la cabeza, la misma mirada que tenía Temari cubriéndole la cara. - ¡¿Qué, se te metió la arena al cerebro!

Gaara simplemente frunció el ceño, incluso si eso ya no asustaba a ninguno de sus hermanos.

- Gaara, no es que no queramos ayudar a Naruto. – dijo Temari inmediatamente. – Estamos más que dispuestos a buscar más sellos, trataremos de encontrar una manera de regresarlo. No estamos hablando de abandonarlo, pero no puedes arriesgarte así, eres él…

- Kazekage. No estoy haciendo una sugerencia. – dijo él finalmente antes de ver a sus dos hermanos a los ojos. – Se lo debo.

Kankuro y Temari se voltearon a ver. Gaara trató de no sentirse ofendido por el hecho de que sus hermanos mayores estuvieran preocupados por él; era algo que, había aprendido, venía de ser familia… pero también sabía que ahora parte de la preocupación se debía a que su nivel de pelea había bajado considerablemente.

Si cuando había estado en su máximo apogeo con Shukaku fusionado en él, no había podido derrotar a Naruto sin el Kyuubi, Gaara estaba muy conciente de que no había forma de que pudiera sobrevivir al Kyuubi sin Naruto.

Y aún así, no pensaba irse.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Gaara? – preguntó Kankuro, cruzando los brazos, las marcas en su rostro haciendo que el gesto se viera algo más amenazante.

- Lo sabré cuando lo vea. – dijo con calma, saliendo de la habitación que la Hokage le había entregado cuando sintió los principios del chakra de Sakura acercándose.

-…-…-

Gaara apenas sintió las molestias cuando su chakra y sangre fueron unidos al resto de los sellos, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando se escuchó el aullido adolorido de Naruto.

- ¿Con esto yo podría quitar el perímetro?

- Sí. – contestó Jiraiya mientras lo veía fijamente, dejando que Sakura cerrara su herida. – Pero no te recomiendo que lo hagas.

- No pensaba hacerlo. – no aún, al menos, pensó Gaara, extendiendo su brazo igual. En el estado enloquecido de Naruto, lo que menos se debía hacer era acercarse con sangre. Podía recordar bien la voz de Shukaku pidiendo por alimento y no quería ni imaginar lo que debía de ser para Naruto, que tenía al Bijuu más fuerte queriendo escapar.

- ¿Cuál es el plan, Gaara? – preguntó Sakura, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. El sensei de Naruto, Kakashi, tampoco dejaba de observarlo, el Sharingan fijo en él. Gaara supo en ese mismo momento que, de decirles que necesitaba órganos humanos, los dos eran más que capaces de abrirse el estómago con sus propios kunai.

- Necesito estar a solas con él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ese es el plan?

- Ustedes son reconocibles. Yo no lo seré tanto… y de serlo, será como otro Jinchuriki. – explicó Gaara en voz calma, a pesar de que, por el contrario, había más posibilidades de que fuera lo contrario. Él sabía bastante bien que ninguno de los Bijuu era estúpido. Simplemente estaba confiando que, en esos momentos, fuera más un Naruto-con-instintos-animales-maximizados que el Kyuubi.

- ¡Pero...! – Sakura se detuvo de sus objeciones, mirándolo.

Gaara vio a la muchacha con aparente tranquilidad. Estaba ahí, casi tanto que era tangible, el lazo que la unía a Naruto, mucho más profundo que el suyo propio.

Contrario a lo que se hubiera esperado, sólo había un leve sentimiento de respeto de su parte... y tristeza. Dudaba que él tuviera ese tipo de lazos con nadie.

- Confía en mí. - dijo finalmente, hablando directamente con quien tenía más que perder. El Uchiha seguía ausente, así que sólo podía imaginar lo que sentía la joven de estar a punto de perder al último compañero que le quedaba. Sakura lo vio unos momentos antes de asentir una sola vez, el breve momento de desesperación que había mostrado guardado.

- De acuerdo.

-…-…-

Los tres primeros días custodiando a Naruto pasaron de igual manera. Gaara, que todavía no se acostumbraba a dormir diario, estuvo tres días inamovible de su puesto de vigilancia, sentado a unos metros de orilla del sello protector que hasta el momento evitaba que Naruto se transformara en el Kyuubi por completo y destrozara todas las aldeas cercanas y más. Se podía quedar horas completamente quieto, las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas, ojos azules siguiendo calmadamente el movimiento que el zorro-persona hacía por dentro de los barrotes de chakra y energía que era su prisión momentánea.

El primer día, Naruto gruñó, aventándose contra los barrotes sin importarle el daño que su cuerpo recibía, el apenas controlado chakra del Kyuubi distorsionando la forma del muchacho, los ojos amarillos y dilatados, toda la energía nerviosa concentrada en atacar. Al segundo día, cuando al despertar notó que estaba ahí, Naruto gruñió pero no trató de atacarlo, en cambio fue vigilado mientras el Jinchuriki caminaba entre límite y límite del sello, sin perderlo de vista. Al tercer día, Naruto se había quedado quieto, la nariz moviéndose para detectar su aroma, dando un leve gesto casi humano de reconocimiento.

Sólo entonces, Gaara se levantó de su asiento y se acercó unos pasos más.

-…-…-

Gaara tardó dos semanas enteras en poder estar a un metro de distancia de Naruto, quien para ese entonces ya no gruñía al verlo. Incluso cuando despertaba, volvía a cazar o regresaba con alimento para él, Gaara casi podía pensar que se veía feliz.

Al menos, también era consuelo, el hecho de que en dos semanas el chakra asesino de Kyuubi había disminuido, resguardándose. El chakra de Naruto seguía siendo demasiado salvaje, un remolino que amenazaba con atacar en cualquier momento, pero ya tenía esos tintes naranjas usuales que podía reconocer y Gaara podía sentir la confusión, el miedo, el abandono que emanaba de él.

Sakura le había dicho, cuando había llegado tras su mensaje urgente, que Naruto había terminado así tras haberse encontrado con Uchiha. Gaara se forzó a no permitir que el enojo y el disgusto que sentía hacia el 'compañero' de equipo de esos dos se sintiera. No quería que el avance que había mostrado al poder tratar a Naruto se desequilibrara con algo así. 

Un día, cuando despertó, dormido frente a la jaula de Naruto, se encontró con la mirada curiosa del chico, echado ahí cerca de él, los barrotes de la jaula separándolos. Tras casi un mes de estar en ese estado, el cuerpo del ninja se iba desgastando poco a poco y ahora las heridas que tenía, aunque cerraban, dejaban su marca en el cuerpo de Naruto. La sangre seca y suciedad se le pegaban a la piel y al cabello, había perdido peso de tanto chakra usado para curarse y, francamente, parecía agotado.

Con cuidado, moviéndose despacio, Gaara trazó unos símbolos en el suelo y, lentamente, fue capaz de meter una mano entre los barrotes.

Naruto arriscó la nariz, captando su olor. Gaara se permitió una sonrisa cuando pudo tocar el rostro del Jinchuriki y los ojos de Naruto se cerraron, la respiración tranquilizándose aún más. Tras todo el tiempo que había pasado ahí con el otro chico, el verlo así le daba esperanzas.

- ¿Me reconoces? – preguntó en voz suave, acariciando el cabello de Naruto, quitando algunos pedazos de lodo seco con cuidado. La zona del bosque en donde estaban era tan tupida que apenas un poco de luz se delineaba de entre el follaje arriba de ellos. La respiración de Naruto había ido haciéndose más lenta, indicando que estaba quedándose dormido. – Tienes que regresar, Naruto.

No recibió respuesta alguna, sólo el hecho de que se le permitió seguir tocando el rostro de Naruto, pero estaba bien. Tenía paciencia.

-…-…-

_Estaba oscuro. El tipo de noche sin luna y estrellas donde, sin la ayuda del chakra que dejan todos los seres vivos y sin el sonido del viento, sería imposible moverse… y donde fuera que estaba no había ningún sonido, nada para poderse guiar. A pesar de tratar, Gaara fue incapaz de sentir nada._

Cerró los ojos, tratando de ubicar dónde estaba, qué pasaba. De repente, hubo una especie de crujido. Aún con los ojos cerrados dejó que el sonido lo guiara… y se encontró con un niño pequeño, cabello como el trigo y mirada que era mitad enojo y mitad dolor, viendo a nada en específico, como un animal en guardia.

- Naruto. – dijo en voz baja. El niño estaba aferrando sus rodillas, meciéndose levemente, una bola de chakra naranja sirviendo de escudo. Gaara se arrodilló y trató de tocar al niño, pero la energía le quemó la mano. Vio alrededor, tratando de descubrir si era que el Kyuubi estaba cerca, pero no podía saberlo. – Naruto, soy Gaara.

El niño sólo cerró los ojos, aún meciéndose, el chakra a su alrededor girando más y más fuerte.

- Naruto, tienes que salir de aquí. – dijo Gaara, todavía arrodillado, tratando de poder crear un vacío lo suficiente para alcanzar directamente al niño. – Hay muchas personas preocupadas por ti.

- … nadie me reconoce... – la voz del niño sonó, al mismo tiempo, infinitamente triste y enojada; Gaara se preguntó qué le habría pasado a él si Naruto hubiese rechazado ese reconocimiento mutuo.

- Todos lo hacemos. – dijo finalmente, un ojo cerrado mientras luchaba contra el chakra que estaba ahí. – Nadie que te conozca podría no reconocerte, Naruto. No es como tú rendirte.

Un leve sollozo. Gaara se sorprendió cuando el campo que el chakra había creado para la protección de Naruto empezó a deshacerse y sus dedos empezando a entrar. 

- No importa qué pase. – dijo Gaara en voz suave cuando pudo tocar la cabeza del niño, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercando el cuerpo hacia él. – Los lazos que se comparten son irrompibles. Somos responsables de esos lazos… y no importa que pase, siempre van a estar ahí.

-…-…-

Los sonidos de persecución desde el hospital de Konoha eran extrañamente bienvenidos; o al menos eso pensó Gaara mientras esperaba tras la puerta, escuchando golpes y pies corriendo.

- ¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura, la alegría que sentía apenas disfrazada por la molestia. - ¡Que te acuestes de una buena vez!

- ¡Eso no es comida, Sakura-chaaaaan! – se quejó Naruto con voz suficientemente fuerte para escucharse en todo el hospital. - ¡Quiero ramen!

Decidió que ese era momento para entrar, observando con un movimiento que en otra persona habría indicado una ceja alzada el encontrarse a Sakura sentada sobre Naruto, sosteniéndolo de los hombros, el pijama del chico retorcido y a partes casi arrancado.

Era bueno que Kankuro no lo hubiera acompañado. Se habría reído por semanas enteras.

- ¡Gaara! – Naruto sonrió y sólo entonces Sakura se quitó, el rostro tan rojo como su ropa. - ¿Vienes a comer? Ves, Sakura-chan, necesitamos ramen para eso.

- Tú…

- Vine a despedirme. – interrumpió antes que todo terminara en una discusión otra vez. Naruto todavía estaba agotado por todo el chakra que había utilizado y ahora que el sello había vuelto a colocarse en el ninja, Konoha tendría un poco más de tiempo para tratar de encontrar algún otro más potente o, al menos, tratar de controlar a Kyuubi. Si había alguien que podía lograr eso, estaba seguro que era Naruto. Incluso hacia unos días, cuando había despertado sólo para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Naruto, su mano todavía en el rostro del rubio, había sido Naruto quién habia controlado la situación.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- ¡Idiota, Gaara ha estado fuera de Sunagakure por un mes! – tras darle un golpe a la cabeza del rubio, Sakura le sonrió, gratitud en toda su expresión. – No sé como agradecerte…

- No es necesario. – dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza y volteando a ver a Naruto, que igual sonreía, cierta nota de comprensión en su rostro. No sabía cuánto recordaba Naruto y qué no, pero tampoco era necesario. Gaara observó a Naruto extender la mano y, tras unos momentos, él hizo lo mismo.

El único problema de haber estado tanto tiempo con Naruto, fuera en un estado básico animal o no, era que ahora iba a extrañarlo, pensó Gaara mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo.

- Ahora soy yo quien te debe una. – dijo Naruto con esa sonrisa suya.

Gaara sonrió un poco, dejando ir de la mano de Naruto.

- Estamos a mano.


End file.
